Causes
by ResDes2
Summary: What happened that made Jacob and Edward gay. It just came to me after reading LadyJezebel's work, which I am obsessed with. I am not trying to rip anyone off though. Not completely FanFic, one of the characters is my creation!
1. How I Figured it Out and How My Heart Wa

This will most likely confuse most readers, but I don't care

**This will most likely confuse most readers, but I don't care. This is a flash forward into the story, the very end, actually, flashbacking to before the story started. It's going to be written in the form of Jacob talking to Edward in a certain way far into the future. But neither of them age, so they're still super sexy. Please review and tell me if you like it, no matter how cliché it's going to be. Mwah hah haha! I like it though. And don't worry, Rebuilding is still my top priority, it's just that this came to me while taking a shower, and I wanted to write this. **

**Causes**

**Chapter 1**

**How I Figured it Out and How My Heart Was Broken**

You want to know how I fell in love with you? Why? Don't answer that. How about I'll tell you what you don't know. First, let me tell you how I became gay.

It was an all of a sudden thing. It just randomly happened. One day I was, one day I wasn't. That simple. My first crush was Embry. He destroyed me and made me closet for a while. What he did to me was stomp on my confused heart in which I almost killed myself after.

Luckily, I was born into a loving family. My mom would always tell me, "No matter what you become, I'll always love you." She knew somehow, but never told me. I didn't hate her for that. She was my mother. How could I hate her for that? I'll always miss my mom.

I didn't find out myself though until I was 15. Before then, I was never attracted to girls. I never got a girlfriend. No one asked why. No one had any idea that I was gay. I didn't seem gay. Everything seemed normal.

When I was 15, I started noticing Embry, my best friend at the time. I truly noticed when he walked out of a pool when we were swimming and I got hard. I was embarrassed, sure, but not really confused. I wanted to hold him and he looked attractive and I knew why. I was gay. I wasn't gonna blurt it out at that moment because I had heard the stories and all, but I wasn't ashamed.

That night, I told my dad. He asked me how much I liked men. I told him a lot, but I still found women attractive. He patted my head, and said, "Jacob, I'm trying to make this as comfortable as possible. No matter who you love, I will always love you. I can always get grandchildren from your sisters." We both laughed it off, and the subject rarely came up. I never knew how lucky I was. I still got to stay in my house. I later learned that Native Americans actually liked gays, and considered them equal.

Anyway, back to Embry. One day, we were at my house. We sat in my room, really bored. I could feel the sexual tension in the room though. Somehow, I knew Embry wanted me. After staying quiet for so long, I could easily read him. I read that he wanted to hold me now. I wanted to hold him. We were two hormone sick, confused teenagers. I would later forgive Embry what he was about to do, but not until several months later.

"Want to play truth or dare?" Embry asked.

"OK. Dare," I said. There was a long awkward silence. My hand slowly moved over to his knee. The heat was radiating from him. I could see his pants tighten as he thought of me naked.

Finally, he said with an awkward tremble, "K…kiss…me…" I pounced on top of him. My lips touched his lips. His manly hands rubbed my back. I felt his awkward, stringy muscles. At the time, I thought he was sexy. I could feel both of us get harder.

I pulled his shirt over his head. He took my shirt off. Both of our dark bodies rustled on the bed. It was awkward, but it was sexy.

My hand went down his pants and both of us moaned. It wasn't that big, but it was sort of nice. Hey, it was my first, and I cherished it.

I went down to his waist and undid his button and pulled his zipper down. I then grabbed his pants and pulled his pants and boxers down. It was awkward and there was no romance. It was all for experimentation.

Like I said, it was kind of small, but he was still growing. Although it was super hard. I didn't know what to do with it, so I grabbed it. It was hot and smooth and hard. I started rubbing and he started moaning.

I wanted to go farther with him. I quickly put it into my mouth. I was terrible at it. I really didn't know what to do. I actually blew on it, because it's called a blow job. Although Embry seemed to like it. He moaned loudly and couldn't control himself for very long.

He shook under me as he came. It blew into my mouth, and tasted much different than I expected. Kind of bad, but good. I decided to swallow it because I actually liked it.

When he finished up, I looked back into his eyes. He was even more confused. He looked really sick. I was still hard, though, and he still looked sexy.

He grabbed his pants and said, "I should really go."

I asked, "You don't want to talk about this? Because I mean, that was a life changing experience."

"I need to go." He got dressed and quickly ran out of my house. I started to cry.

He didn't show up to school the next day. I wondered what I actually did to him. I wondered if I mentally scarred him. He didn't show up the day after that. I got really scared and wondered what happened to him. The day after that, I almost left school myself so I could go find Embry.

The fourth day, he showed up. He was much, much taller and manlier looking. He was sexier. I pulled him over to the side, not knowing what was going on.

"Where have you been? You had me so worried," I said.

He blatantly said, "Just stay away from me, you fag." I almost started crying. I had no idea that he had turned into a werewolf. Also, he didn't come out of the closet until three years later.

I felt like dying. I was weak and confused. And he made me hate myself. That was the one thing that I hated. I never hated myself. I never hated gays. But he made me for those weird months. It wasn't until I turned into a werewolf myself that I actually understood.

**Sorry, that was a one-shot. I wrote it really quickly. Hopefully the other stories won't be as bad. I hoped you liked it. More is on the way. I will go more in on the confusion that Jacob goes through later. I promise. Yes. **


	2. Blooming

All right, now I'm going to talk about Jacob's secret crush on Edward

**All right, now I'm going to talk about Jacob's secret crush on Edward. Yea! It's so adorable. Anyway, please review. PLEASE REVIEW! My reviews have gone down COMPLETELY! I will stop sharing my stories if you don't review. I'm a review whore, I can never get enough. **

**Chapter 2**

**Blooming**

I didn't realize that I loved you, Edward, until later. After I turned into a werewolf. How weird is that?

But anyway, before you, I was pretty confused. The only person I had been with was Embry, and he destroyed me. I thought how gay relationships worked. I was so naïve. I didn't know any gays, so I had no idea that there was any romance involved. I thought it was all sexual. I thought that gays couldn't be in love.

I had some dreams though. I once dreamed of me giving Joe Jonas a blowjob. Except his cock seemed all deformed and disgusting. I woke up to a large bulge in my blanket and my hand around my cock. I could never watch Disney channel after that without getting a boner and feeling ashamed.

Then one day, I was running through the woods, when I smelled you and heard your car. I shifted and put on my shorts. I tried to stop you by jumping out in front of you, which you nearly ran me over. I don't know why I did that though. Maybe it was fate. I'm a werewolf; the confusion comes with the job.

So anyway, you stopped, and I glared. You seemed so beautiful. I couldn't say anything though. I didn't know how you felt and I was still a little confused. Your hair was so perfect that day. Your skin sparkled just like you do.

I asked awkwardly, trying to hide my erection, "Can I…can I maybe get a ride to the border? I'm pretty tired." You looked really confused and your mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Sh…sure," you replied. While he drove, I tried not to stare. I tried to keep my mind focused on the road. But I couldn't. I tried thinking about Bella, who I was also in love with, but I couldn't. You had taken over my mind. I wanted to touch your face; it looked so smooth and beautiful. I wanted to kiss your full, bright red lips. I wanted to rip off your way too tight shirt. I wanted to kiss your large, sexy muscles. Feel them, know what they feel like. I was so aroused and curious. I wanted to release you. I wanted to pull down your pants and rub your hard, large cock. I wanted to pleasure you, because just you being there gave me an infinite amount of it. I wanted to suck your cock and learn what a real, manly, large, hard cock tasted like.

I slyly stared at your crotch. I noticed the large bulge almost popping out of your low riding oh-so-tight jeans. Your cock was so hard and so big! Man, I was jealous. I imagined him thinking about Bella. Your masculine body towering over her feminine, fragile body. Both of them aroused me.

Then I remembered. Oh crap, you can hear my thoughts! I started panicking. You didn't seem disgusted. You didn't seem like he noticed at all. I thought _Are you listening to me? _I decided to test it. _I fucked Bella!_

You didn't flinch or make any movements. Maybe you were acting. I had no idea. I decided to listen to my crotch and stare at you.

The sexual tension in that car was so profound. You could have cut that tension with a knife. My hand moved over to your knee. It was such a beautiful knee. My hand sat there next to it. You were so cold, but the touch was so hot.

How could I think like this? You were Bella's! I couldn't steal you. I loved her too much to hurt her anymore than possible.

I noticed that my hand was on your thigh, touching the tip of your throbbing cock. I was about to move it away, but you didn't notice at all. It was amazing. This feeling I had for you. I had never felt it before. Different from my love for Bella. It wasn't stronger, but it was fiercer.

Finally, we arrived at the border. I hopped out. "Buh-bye Edward," I said.

"Yeah," you said, looking confused and sort of sad. "See ya later." You sped away. At first, I was a little sad. You didn't notice me. But then I jumped around and started dancing. I know, I'm a dork.

"I got a ride from a hottie. I got a ride from a smokin' hot hottie," I chanted.

I ran home, and when I got home, I fell right asleep. You were in my dreams. I dreamed I was on a field, and you walked into view. Suddenly, you flew right over to me and held me in your arms. Your kiss was brutal and tantalizing.

We fell to the ground and undressed each other. Our legs intertwined and we discovered each other. Our hard cocks played around each other, and we moaned and kissed.

You said, "I love you."

I responded, "I love you too."

I then woke up to realize that my underwear had been thrown into a corner, I was atop the covers, my cock was hard, and I was hugging and kissing my pillow. It was the best dream ever. It let me realize that I truly was gay and that I loved you.

For an hour after that, I just laid in my bed, thinking about you. I kissed the air around me, imagining you. I started touching myself, but then my dad walked in. Luckily, I was under the covers and on my side, so neither of us was scarred with that experience.

So when I saw you at the lake, it was even better.

**Oh yes. I am going to write Opposites Attracting from Jacob's perspective. It's going to be so much better. And then I'll go in on Edward's perspective on how he became gay, which won't be as happy. But I'm not writing anymore if you guys don't review. I only got one review last night, but I got 76 hits. I know that's little, but I should have gotten at least 50, even though pretty much no one reviews. So give me more reviews and tell me that you like it, or I'm pulling the plug! That simple!**

**What is my next project? More Jacward, of course! So anyway, I'm deciding to go over all of my Jacward stories, rewrite them to make them completely work with one another so that it is actually one complete story. It's going to be awesome and I will put it on FanFiction, and it will be really long, but all of my fans must read it because it will be so awesome. **


	3. Confusion

All right

**All right. This is Edward talking to Jacob now just after he had finished talking. I might add more to Jacob later (like Opposites Attracting from Jacob's perspective), but now we go to the more serious side. **

**Chapter 3**

**Confusion**

I have to tell you, Jacob, you're so lucky. My coming out story was so much different.

My entire life before I met Bella, I was pretty much asexual. Sure, some girls were attractive, but not attractive enough. I just went day in and day out never knowing what it's like. What love is like. What sex is like. And I really didn't care. Why should I? If I wasn't attracted and never knew what it felt like, why should I care? Yet I never in my entire century of a life ever question if I was gay. I always thought that if I was attracted, it would be to a girl.

But of course, I met Bella, and understood what true love was. Sure it was uncomfortable, she was a human, but it wasn't as bad as what had come next.

While I had run away and was in Alaska I had found out. One day Emmett and Jasper were wrestling each other. I wasn't usually interested, but today I was. Emmett's massive body pummeled into Jasper's. Jasper grabbed Emmett's collar, and his shirt ripped. I could see Emmett's chest. I stared at it unconsciously. It was so masculine, so big, and so different from Bella's. My mind wandered and I thought of both of them kissing each other. I thought of them wrapped in each other's arms, Jasper grasping Emmett's meaty ass.

I then realized that I liked what was going on. I could feel the straining in my loins and the feeling felt good.

There were two things wrong with this picture for me. One, even though they technically weren't, I always imagined Emmett and Jasper and I being tied by blood. That revolted me. Why would I be attracted to my brother's? How could they be sexy to me?

Second reason: they were…men. How could I be attracted to men? I mean their sculpted bodies. Their strong exterior. Their large…I had to stop myself. My pants were too tight that day.

I had lived through all of those gay revolutions. When Milk came into office, the first openly gay to be elected into office. His murder. Homosexuals being slaughtered by prejudice and naïve people. I didn't want to be one of them. I didn't want to be hated.

But I wasn't sure yet. I went for a walk to clear my head. I couldn't think straight. I ran to the closest town and walked around. I started noticing all of the people differently. Women still seemed attractive, but the men I started to notice more. I saw one guy and pictured him naked. His shirt was pulled off, and his tight jeans were thrown away to reveal his hardening…

Why am I thinking this? This wasn't the way I was grown up. When I was born, gay was unheard of. I grew up not hating gays, but certainly not liking them. How could I be one myself? How could men be attractive? I must be messed up, I thought. Sex is for making babies. Men can't have babies. I was part of the rejections. The not perfects, I told myself.

This was all happening so fast. One second I was gay, the next I wasn't. Could it have been that quickly? No, it couldn't have. I'm not gay, I kept trying to lie.

I had to run away, knowing that my family was attractive. I couldn't look Carlisle in the face without noticing his perfect cheekbones. God! I couldn't even think about Bella. How would she react? I was still in love with her, sure, but I had this fascination with men that was way too strong.

I ran away and made up some lie that I can't even remember anymore. I was going crazy. Why had there been so many beautiful men in this world? It was like God was trying to laugh at me. A cruel joke. I couldn't go more than 100 miles before another guy came along. A good looking one.

What would my parents think? Carlisle was born to a priest, nonetheless. Sure he loved me, but would he accept me? Would he throw me out of the house? Would he send me to one of those gay reforms where I would be the best looking thing there, destroying people's chances of getting better?

Getting better? Was I sick? Was this a disease? I felt fine, but I felt so dirty. So sinful. I used to think that homosexuality was a joke, that it wasn't real. How could it be real? A man can't fall for a man. A woman can't fall for a woman. But I was living proof. I didn't want to be proof, I wanted to be normal.

What would Esme think? Surely, she would understand. Girls are so caring, understanding, not filled with hate, so beautiful.

See? I can still love a woman. But I could still love a man.

Bella's near death experience put me over the edge. Bella was gone. Could I fall for another woman? What was the point though? At that time, I thought I couldn't get someone pregnant. Did that mean I would be doomed to take it up the ass for eternity? No longer in love with this girl, what would be the point of falling in love again? Would I be swayed to permanently bat for the other team? Bella was my sanity in my confused state, and I now thought she was gone. Why live anymore?

So you know what happened after that. We both lived and I came back home. Only to fall in love with you.

Jacob you made everything so difficult, but I still loved you. When I saw you after your transformation, my jaw almost dropped. No longer were you the innocent small teenager with a crush on Bella. You were now the large, sexy, muscled man in love with Bella.

How could you be so attractive? You were a man, but not only that, but a werewolf. Your stink was so beautiful though. I couldn't explain. I was revolted, yet horny at the same time. At the time you were my worst enemy because you were the werewolf of the sex I was confused about, and I was attracted to you.

When I saw you, you did this one thing that I hated you for. Your head was bent down, but you looked up for a second. You're dark skin looked so smooth. Your eyes were so strong and astonishing. Your muscles nearly bust through your shirt. First, you seemed sort of angry. I couldn't understand it. But then you smiled. It was the most adorable, crooked, sexy smile that I almost creamed my pants. It was too much for words. My large vocabulary couldn't pinpoint the words to describe it. It was so unique, so beautiful. At that time, you thought about Bella, but somewhere deep inside of you, you wanted me. This confused me so much. How could you want me? I wanted you so badly. How could it be that simple? I hated you for that as well.

Later that night, as I lie in bed, bored, I thought of you. It seemed like a dream, but I was awake and responsive. I don't know how this could have happened.

I thought about your large muscles. I thought about you taking your shirt off. I thought of you undressing me. I thought of you kissing me hard. There were no restraints in this. We could be as hard as we wanted to. You tasted so delicious and different from Bella. I thought of you putting your hand down my pants and touching me there. I squealed silently. I thought of you completely undressing both of us. I thought of you sticking yourself inside of me. It felt so real, that pain. I had no idea that the feeling was much different though. I thought of you pulling on me in a way. It felt so wrong, yet so right. Your body looked so ugly, yet so sexy covered in your sweat. I felt me come, and that felt extremely real. I could feel every single ounce of the pleasure I felt in my thoughts.

I broke out of my reverie to feel my pants sticking to me. I reached down into my pants to feel my hardness slowly fade away and my entire crotch area was covered in a sticky residue. It took me a second to realized what had just happened. I had come as close as a vampire can to a wet dream. About a man nonetheless. About Jacob, to make it worse.

I felt so sick. I was disgusted with myself. I felt so dirst both mentally and physically. I couldn't take a shower to raise suspision. I became thirsty and couldn't think straight.

So when I gave you that ride home, it wasn't as nice for me as it was for you.

**Oh yes. Edward's POV for the car scene. Awesome. Definitely more on the way as long as I get some reviews. I want different people telling me things. Seriously, or no more story. So review. **

**Also, this is my fifteenth chapter so far on the Jacward stories. Can you believe it? This thing has gone so far. Yea! Hooray!! And there will totally be more to come along the way. **


	4. Running Into You at a Strange Place

All right, now I'm adding more awesomeness

**All right, now I'm adding more awesomeness. This is in the same writing style as before, and with Jacob again. I know, I'm sorry for all of you "We hate Jacob" people, actually I'm on your side, but I love him as a couple with Edward. So anyway, this is totally cliché, but I just had to write it, because I have had this experience so many times before, but it never worked out as well because I'm the shy one who doesn't want to talk to hot strangers. Anyway, let's get more into the good story. It's short, but is needed for a smut scene that will take place a long time from now…**

**Chapter 4**

**Running Into You at a Strange Place**

As the world went on, I continued to think about you. You were always on my mind. When told about love, they always say, "They're always on my mind." I never believed them for some reason. Obviously, they had to think of themselves or something else. But now, I totally believe in that stupid cliché. No matter what, I always thought of you. I was meant to be with Renesmee not because Bella was her mother, but because you are her father. When I went to sleep, you were in my head. When I lied on my side, facing the wall, I always imagined a sudden figure wrapping themselves around me with their cool, large arms. It was then that I would somehow feel warmer inside and fall asleep. I thought of you while taking showers (which I really didn't like because it is so much easier to get hard when completely naked and wet, and I didn't know how to explain the large bulge in my boxers to my dad. Also, that thought is disgusting) I thought of you when I went to school, when I did my stupid and tedious life.

But you changed all of those feelings, although not completely. I walked through the halls of my school, with an almost bounce in my step when you entered my mind. You made life livable. The problem was, I wanted to tell everyone. That's the problem with being gay. There were two reasons that I wanted to yell out that I loved you. One was that I didn't want people to know. The only people that knew were my closest family and Embry. Embry was a mistake to tell, so why should I tell anyone else? The second reason was that I didn't know if you liked me back or not. It would seem so sketch and creepy if I told everyone my obsession over you when you had no idea.

There were so many conflicting emotions that I felt before we slept together. I wasn't feeling very well. I felt for some reason dirty, and vaguely creepy. I felt like no one would want to hang out with me. So I didn't tell anyone. But that buildup of emotions was so uncomfortable. I just wanted to jump up and dance around while screaming, "I love Edward Cullen!" But that would seem really weird. I don't know, I just really wanted to say something.

But still, I loved you. I wanted to hold you. I wanted to be closer and closer to you. I wanted to see you naked. I wanted to kiss your lips. I wanted to touch your white, large muscles. I wanted to…I should stop talking now, shouldn't I? I'm such an idiot. I must be creeping you out. I'll just shut up. I'm sorry, it's just that all of those emotions were bottled up for so long that when I release them that it's really hard to stop.

You want to hear more? This is _cute?_ Well OK. There was this one time at the basketball game, if you remember…

I don't usually go to basketball games, but seeing as it was the last of the season, and Quil loves basketball, and didn't want to go alone because it wasn't at his school and our team wasn't playing. I don't understand why Quil likes basketball so much, but he does. I like playing sports, but watching sports is just not very fun. But I went anyway, because cheering is actually quite fun (the "GET THAT FUCKING BALL" cheering, not the cheerleader cheering).

Quil was already at the seats because he was so excited, and I was lagging behind to see if I could find anyone I knew, like Mike Newton, just to rub it in his face that I got farther with Bella than he did. I didn't find anyone until I saw you walking by.

Then you walked by me. Time slowed down in the giant cliché that was our passing. You came in through the other side of the gym, and we were both walking to our respective places. The first thing I thought was, _Why would Edward Cullen go to a basketball game?_ The second thought that came into my head was, _God, does he look good in that tight turtleneck. _You walked by me and I could feel the cool air rush by me. Your chest and abs were protruding out of your sweater, like they always did. I could have rubbed my fingers around the outlines of your abs, they were so defined, if you would have let me. The wind seemed to fly by just at the right time, pushing your bronze hair back and showing your entire face.

I stared at your evolving emotions on your face. The first one, which was involuntary (which made me feel so good), was a large, crooked, happy smile. That showed that you liked me, and you were slipping this information out to me. Your smile was so radiant, so bright with your beautiful teeth against that pale, pale, canvas of your skin. You then looked confused, which made me feel good as well. I had been feeling the same emotions as you for a while. First, if it's someone you like, you seem happy. Then, if you're confused about your sexuality, then a confused exterior you will show. And since my theory was right, the last emotion you felt was anger. A little towards me, but mainly at your own self. You hated being just the tiniest bit gay. So now you hate yourself. This made me a little sad, but I just kept walking.

I quickly got to my seat and sat next to Quil. I felt uneasy, though. I wanted to go sit with Edward, the one I had feelings for, the one who made me feel better. The one I had true feelings for, other than Bella.

I couldn't control myself. I made up a lie to Quil and ran over to sit next to you. We both sat there uncomfortably, but comfortably. I could tell that you wanted me, but you wanted to slay us both. I could handle that.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked about three seconds after I had sat down.

"What?" you asked. "Oh, yeah, sure." We both sat there for a little longer, both tense. We didn't really talk after that. I could tell that you were trying to concentrate on the game, but it's just so hard. I can now tell you that I understand how hard that is.

"You go to games often?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh no. Not really. I was just bored and no one else was in the house."

"You're not thirsty?"

"Not really, no."

"And what about Bella?"

"With Angela."

"OK."

"And I heard that our team was doing pretty well, so…"

"Yeah…"

After a couple of minutes in beautiful torture, he ended the awkward silence by saying, "And why are you here?"

"Quil asked me to. I don't usually go to these things, but…"

"Why aren't you sitting with Quil?"

"What did you say?"

"Why aren't you sitting with Quil?" Oh crap. I'm caught, I thought to myself. Quick, think up a lie, think up a lie.

You just grinned. Oh crap, I'm in worse. You can hear my thoughts and now my life sucks. Maybe I should just die.

"So you're in a fight with Quil, is it?" Oh my God, how could you be such an idiot? Are you that blind? Do you not understand the messages I am unwillingly sending you?

"Oh yeah," I just answered. You tried to stare at the game again, but I could see that it was hard. Unlike you, I can read signs. I quickly went back to my fantasies of you strewn across my bed. My hand slipped a little and touched yours. I know this sounds so fan girl, but I squealed inside. We were touching, and you didn't move your hand away! God was I gay.

But it wasn't enough. I wanted to grasp your hand, pull you close, kiss your hard lips, and then yell "I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN AND I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW!" I wanted to touch you more and wanted everyone to know that you were mine. But I couldn't do that now can I? I dreamt of us holding hands and making a light situation out of such boring things like errand running. I dreamt of us being a couple, doing couple things.

Finally, I couldn't handle the sexual tension anymore, and got up to go to my seat. When I got up, you grabbed my wrist and I jumped and almost died inside. You then said something that made me so embarrassed, yet so happy. "Don't feel bad about the feelings that are inside you." Where did these words come from? When you originally said it, I had no idea that they were pretty much saying, "I love you back, Jacob Black. So don't feel bad about being gay." But when you first said it, I thought you meant, "You're gay, and although it's natural, it's creepy that you like me."

But I'm so glad you said it. The rest of the night is not as well remembered as our encounter. So what's the point of telling a mediocre story after such a good one? I'll just shut up now and go to sleep.

_Jacob then goes to sleep, and even though that's sort of confusing, oh well._

_Ten minutes later, Jacob opens his eyes to see Edward glaring at him. _

_Edward said, "Good morning, baby." _

_Jacob says, "Edward, you're not the only man I've been with."_

**Is that confusing or what? Well, it's not totally confusing. If you want me to explain, send me a PM and I'll explain better. Sorry if that's confusing. **

**And now, the other man. Well, I'm not starting that chapter now! Duh! But I am going to explain it. If you think this is a bad idea, then just PM me and I will not put it up. But if you do like it, then I will put it up. If I get more neighs than yeas, then I will not put it up. The choice is yours, internet users. **

**My idea is the one on my page. And although his lover technically isn't a guy from Twilight, he could technically be found in Twilight if I wrote it (but I don't, but the real point is that he could fit into Twilight). What I'm saying is that yes, it could be considered FanFiction, but the character is not from Twilight. He is my creation with the help of Twilight. So if you would like that (and let me say, if you like my stories, you will like this guy), please PM me. **

**Who is the guy? Well, go to my page to find out! Seriously, I put so much information on there and you guys need to check it out. But seriously, PM me if you like the idea.**

**And where are my reviews? Come on, I know you guys know I like them! So please review! Thanks for all the love, but there will never be enough! Mwah ha ha ha!**

**In short, go to my profile, review, and give your opinion on this Jacob lover. It will reveal more about him!**

**Sorry that this note is so long. Thanks for all who actually read it.**


	5. Secret Lover

No one said neigh (well, I didn't wait that long), so this is the story of Jacob's other lover on the side we never knew about

**No one said neigh (well, I didn't wait that long), so this is the story of Jacob's other lover on the side we never knew about. If you're a total FanFiction worshipper, be warned, this has a character of my creation (as far as I know…if this was made before me, then no copyright infringement intended). BTW thanks for all of those reviews. Although I could have gotten more, I got a lot. Seriously, review! And this will not be the only chapter with Lucas in this! There will be a sexy smut scene! Also, the person I got my inspiration for Lucas was Justin Gaston (frickin' HOTT!!) Anyway, not let me get on with the actual story. BTW, the beginning is confusing. Jacob is speaking to Edward, just so you know.**

**Chapter 5**

**Secret Lover**

Yes, Edward. I had another lover. Please don't get angry at me. Why aren't you angry at me? I sort of cheated on you while we were sort of going out! Yes, this happened when I ran away! You're still not angry? How could you not be angry? Well, when you hear more of the story, you will be angry. But of course, you're unpredictable, so I would have no idea.

After I ran away, if you didn't know, I first went to Seattle. I stayed with my cousin's cousin who seemed to be closer to my family than my actual cousin. I told her she couldn't tell anyone I was here. I lied to everyone that I was in the wild, but I would have rather stayed with my favorite not-part-of-my-family part-of-my-family Jessica.

If you don't know her, Jessica is much paler than me, has no idea that I was a werewolf, and lived in a small apartment downtown. I decided to have a nice vacation while there. I went downtown a lot and went shopping and got coffee and went up the Space Needle. You know tourist things. The city is actually quite beautiful. I love Seattle.

But it started getting boring after a while. After a month, I felt like I had lived there my entire life. I started just sitting on the couch watching horrible T.V. Jessica started getting pissed off at me and started acting like a mother. She would always try to get me out of the house.

One day, that fateful day, she invited me to a model show. "C'mon, it'll be fun," she said.

I told her, "I may be bi, Jessica, but I would still like to hold on to _some_ of my testosterone." Yeah, she knew.

"Oh, you'll like it," she said. "I was just like you the first time I went to one. My friend made me go, and I was complaining until it was over. But when I actually got there, they're really fun. They're so lively and the clothes are magnificent."

"I don't like clothes," I said.

"What if I said it was for charity," she said.

"I save the world my own way," I tried to be as sly with my werewolfness as possible.

"What about if I said it was an underwear model show?" she said.

"You've peeked my attention," I answered.

"A _male_ underwear model show," she added.

"How gay do I act, Jessica?" I asked.

"I've seen the guys that are modeling. Hottest guys you will ever meet."

"Sold. Let's go." We both left the apartment for the show. At first I was quite bored. Yes, the men coming out were attractive, but the underwear was a bit _too_ revealing, leaving the imagination nothing. And all of those really tight pieces must shrink their things, as shown by what I had seen. Also, they were too bulky, and I liked someone who had the perfect amount of muscle.

And then he came out. I later learned his name was Lucas. He really was the most gorgeous man I had seen, other than you. His sleek body was so beautiful. His muscles were clearly delineated, yet they weren't overwhelming. His skin was dark, but not too dark. His chest was slightly out and his nipples were a kind of dark pink. His Adam's apple was out, and it looked so stunning. His six abs were amazingly drawn, with a long belly button between the bottom two. There were light muscles under his chest and to the sides of his abs. His arms were nicely ripped and his forearms were slightly hairy, which looked so sexy. His thighs were large (in a good way) and slightly hairy as well. His shins were hairier and I like a little hair on my men. The bulge in his underwear was huge and it was pulling his underwear down.

He walked up to me and turned my way. I nearly fainted. His face was so adorable. It had a little cleft on his chin and pink, full lips. There was slight stubble on his face, like a five-o-clock shadow, which I found so attractive. His nose was like a button and he had a sparkle in his eye. He stood tall with his chest out and arms dangling to the side. His hair was black and stylish as it vaguely went over his left eye. He pulled his arms up behind his head, and his torso pushed out more. His hair fell above his eye and his arm muscles flexed even more. Even his armpits seemed attractive, and I had always thought pits were disgusting. His lips were fuller as they almost puckered at me. My eyes fluttered. His lips then tightened into a crooked smile almost as nice as yours. His dimples were just so adorable. His eyes squeezed up a little bit and his hair was just as amazing as ever. He crossed his arms, and both his arms and chest became sexier. His hairy forearms just looked better. His chest flexed out even more and there were creases where the arm meets the body. His abs sat under his arms and flew into his underwear.

But it was his wink that flew me overboard. It was beautiful (too much so for words) and made the thing growing in my pants to get harder. I had no idea what to do. I felt I was going to explode abruptly if I didn't release myself. I had never felt this feeling before in my life. It's just his body. His entire body quivered in his gracious chuckle at me. Did he know I was hard for him? Was he not grossed out? Why did I care? it seemed like a century ago since he actually walked over to me, but that wasn't enough. I wanted to stare at him forever. Hold him forever. He looked so cuddly, so beautiful.

I gawked as he walked away. I saw his muscles flex and relax all simultaneously. His arms swayed slightly and his hips did as well. His back continuously contorted to move his shoulders. I loved it. It seemed so beautiful.

The next guy who came was nothing compared to him. He could have pulled down both of our pants and sucked me off, and I would still be thinking about the other guy.

I had forgotten Jessica was sitting next to me. "How was that guy?" she asked, flustered.

All I could say was randomness, and then, "I have to go to the bathroom." I quickly escaped, trying to hide myself. I couldn't believe that I was going to do what I didn't want to do. It may be disgusting, but this was the hardest I had been in my life. I really couldn't help it. It was going to happen anyway if I didn't act quickly, so why not just do it myself, right?

I stepped into the stall and quickly released myself. I was about to start, but someone knocked on my stall. The door fell open. Lousy locks, I thought to myself. I felt so embarrassed, but I felt even more when I realized that the man behind the door was the man that had been burned into my mind.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but first I can help you," he replied. He turned me around and pushed me onto the seat. He grabbed my cock and started rubbing. I tried to stop from screaming. It felt like a dream. Was it a dream? No, I wouldn't have come up with this in my wildest dreams.

I stared at his body, still in uniform, and his face and giant eyes as he stared at my cock.

I somehow muttered a "Hi."

He said, "I'm Lucas." he looked up at me with his adorable smile. That set me off. My body shook and I exploded all onto his face. I tried to catch my breath as I continued to spew come. I had never come this hard in my life. And it was all landing on his face. Something about the come on his face made him even more beautiful. It was my come, and he had pleasured me beyond belief. But why did it look so beautiful sticking in his hair?

Finally, I stopped and looked into his glaring eyes. Both of us smiled, except his smile was covered in my come. I controlled myself enough to say, "Want to explain to me what's going on?"

**OMG, that was awesome. And more is coming, and it will be better. Lucas will be better explained in the next chapter. What's coming up? I can't tell you. Just wait for my next chapter!!**

**Please review!!**


	6. Coupling

All right, here is more information on Lucas

**All right, here is more information on Lucas. More of his character will now be revealed in this next chapter. And it'll be cute and I doubt there will be smut in this chapter. Sorry, but it's not all about the smut. Don't forget to review!! Seriously guys!!**

**Chapter 6**

**Coupling**

We both sat there, trying to get our breath back. He still sat at my knees, come all over his face, still quite happy. It seemed much different from with you. I had only come once, yet I felt quite accomplished. "Are we gonna continue?" I asked.

"What?"

"Well, with my last partner, we would go to do other things."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute there, buddy. We just met. Even this seems like a violation."

"What do ya mean?"

"I ain't looking for a one night stand. Just because it's two men doesn't mean there can't be romance, can't be love. It's not all about sex."

"Who said it should be like that for women as well? And I thought that it was all about sex in hetero relationships as well."

"Well some relationships are based on sex, yes, but still…Let's start from the beginning. Hi, my name's Lucas."

"Can we start again? That was a bit cliché." He laughed and his smile and dimples overwhelmed me.

"How about we start…now. I think you're pretty hot. Want to hang out some time?"

"Hang out? What, you don't want to be in a relationship?"

"I meant, do you want to go out? Because I would love to."

"I would to." He smiled again at what I said.

"All right. Want to get coffee? I'll meet you outside in half an hour. I need to get changed."

"Alright." He quickly stood up, and his smoking body glided past me and walked out of the stall and the bathroom. I just sat there for a couple of minutes, still trying to figure out what had happened. Everything seemed so sped up, and now felt like a dream. Did Lucas really exist? Or was he just someone I made up while bored or trying to forget about you? I really had no idea.

I realized that if someone saw me sitting on the toilet, pants down and come on me that would be pretty embarrassing. I quickly cleaned myself up and got back into the large area where models nowhere near as good looking as Lucas strutted the stage. I sat down next to Jessica and waited for the thirty minute mark. I was on the edge of my seat. I was so excited to see him again. But it wasn't a sexual want. It was an "I want to just be near him, learn everything about him, and maybe hold him in my arms" want.

I was impatient and left ten minutes too early. I sat on the curb and watched the people watching me. Why did they stare? Was there something odd about a Native American teenager that looks like a man sitting on the curb, slightly flustered with a huge smile on his face? Now that I think about it, yeah, there is.

Someone behind me wrapped their arms around my waist. I jumped a little because he seemed a little normal temperature to me, like they were almost my temperature. Had I been caught by one of my pack members? When had they found me? The stranger kissed my cheek and I melted. The feeling I got was just so romantic, so beautiful, and so different from what you gave me since that moment. It was so weird. This had never happened to me before. No one had ever snuck u on me and kissed my cheek. Who would have done that?

"Hey sexy person who hasn't told me their name," he said with his silky, slightly low voice. I realized it was Lucas. I sank even lower, letting him hold me up with his muscled arms. "Well, are you going to tell me your name or what?"

"It's Jacob," I said.

"Jacob. How traditional and manly. I like it." He turned me around and looked me in the eyes. "God, you're eyes are gorgeous. So, want to get some coffee or go to my place?"

"That depends, what are we going to do at your place?"

"Do you take me as a whore?"

"No."

"Well if you said yes, I might have reassured your answer by giving you a blowjob. But since you said no, which I was thinking you would say, since calling me a whore is just rude, you get none. This is what I was hoping for, because I don't want this to go to fast."

"Um…OK."

"Keep up, Jacob. My mind goes quick, and if you're not at my pace, you'll fall behind and fail. I'm your own little college course. I'm a little contradiction, aren't I?"

"Huh?"

"What did I just say, Jacob? To explain, my mind goes fast, but I try to keep my relationships slow."

"Umm…OK."

"Well are you going to answer my question?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess we'll go to your place. More intimate."

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to critique your speaking. How would you know my place isn't crowded? I could have seven roommates for all you know."

"How many do you have?"

"Well of course none. My occupation is model, not burger flipper. And what do you mean by intimate? Am I giving you the wrong ideas?"

"No, it's just we can talk more openly there."

"So you're closeted, is that it?"

"No, it's just that sometimes I can talk politically incorrect or some things not to be said in public."

"I hear you. Intimate apartment, ho!" I tried to get up, but he pushed me back down. "Before we go, I want to start this relationship correctly and quickly, and from then on go slow. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I'd be honored."

"Jeez, Jacob. I'm not _that_ great. All right, since you answered correctly, we may go." He quickly kissed my lips, and my head turned around several times. His lips were so soft, yet so hard and very full. It was the first PDA in our relationship, and I liked it. He stood up, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up. He then didn't let go. We walked holding hands while walking and his hand seemed slightly warm.

What was it about this simple holding of the hands warmed my heart? It was just a mild for of public display of affection. That's all. Couples do it all the time. But we weren't a normal couple. The world wasn't completely ready yet for homosexuals. The idea is still pretty new. Therefore, different. And love is so old. It's been with humans for so long. Humans have been in love the same way for millennia. So this new display of affection was so fresh. And better yet, I was a part of it. And better yet, this was my first shot at love. What I had before with you wasn't exactly what I would call love. Sorry. But it did grow into love.

What I'm trying to say was that we were hip, fresh, different and becoming accepted. And it was this small holding of hands, this rubbing against of arms, this occasional peck on the cheek or lips that sparked such huge emotions and thoughts into me.

And I liked it.

And it wasn't over.

**Oh yes, there definitely will be more. And I have now fallen in love with my own creation. There will definitely be more with Jacob. I promise you. I just need some reviews. Please review and tell me what you think of Lucas. I personally would be his boyfriend. And I don't want an "It was good" review. That's not what a review is. Tell me what emotions came out of you when you read this. Tell me what you felt. Come on, it's just an extra thirty seconds out of your life, what does it matter? Please??**


	7. Good Luck

All right

**I spoil you guys, do you know that? All I ask for is a couple reviews in exchange for stories. Now, I would give you this later after some more reviews, but I'm giving you this now. So be happy and realize how good you have it. I had a day off, so I wrote this. You're welcome. Have fun with it. **

**That being said, I know you've wanted it. I've wanted it. There hasn't been some for a while. I wanted to write this so bad. So here it is. I have you some smut. And I hope you like it. But please review guys. I'm feeling unloved. Don't be confused by the way this is being written. If you haven't noticed, I tend to skip around. I'll go back, I promise. I just wanted to write this down.**

**Chapter 8**

**Good Luck**

Now Lucas and I went on as a good couple should. We did fun, couple things like hang out and be adorable. And I'll get to those things if I feel like telling you. Right now I feel like pissing you off. This was the first actual sex thing we did together as a couple. Now when you get disgusted or insulted, just tell me to shut up. Although I have to say, it does get quite hot and heavy.

Lucas and I were in a limo on our way to one of his shoots. That's one of the perks to having an underwear model boyfriend; you get to ride in a limo. Also, underwear models are always hot.

He was doing some stupid shoot for a magazine and I was over at his house before and he forgot but then remembered and asked me if I wanted to go to see what he does. I agreed and what I just said sounded confusing, right? Oh, well, I said it and I can't unsay it.

Anyway, we were in the limo, and it was a stretch, and Lucas just looked so damn hot. I didn't understand why, but he just did. We held hands during the limo ride and small talked about stuff like Sarah Palin and how much of an idiot she was for not liking gays and other stuff like that. The way we usually talked; he would jabber on quickly, make some witty comment, and I would just try to stay up. Looking back, I don't know why I found the pretentious speed talking thing so sexy, but I did.

His hand felt so warm in my hand. The arms in his muscles flexed as he held tight. His eyes looked so deep into mine. I waited for the moment he stopped talking, which took forever, and kissed him on the lips.

After I pull back, he goes, "What was that?"

And I answer, "I'm really horny and I want to give you some good luck."

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked.

And I answered, "Let's do something."

"Right now? Jacob, you know how I feel about going too fast…" I grabbed his crotch and started rubbing. I wanted to be in control now. Lucas started moaning at this point. I could tell that he love-hated me being in control.

"We've been going out for almost a month. You've seen me naked, now let me see you."

I kissed his neck as he said to the driver, "Nick, I'm going to need some private time back here if you don't mind. Standard procedure." The window between the driver's seat and the back seat closed.

"Standard procedure?" I asked above his neck.

"Oh, you know how I was before I met you. I've done some pretty naughty things in this car." He laughed to himself, but I didn't care. I just started kissing his lips and fighting his tongue with my tongue while my hand went up his shirt.

I think it might have been now that I realized that I was more gay than hetero. I just liked the male body more. On a scale of one to ten, ten being full out flaming, I'd be around seven and a half.

His muscles felt so hard as they rubbed against my palm. I felt him even more. This was the first time I got to explore his body, and I knew that the next time I was going to do this; I was going to learn a whole lot more. But his body just felt so good. My fingers rubbed against his hard nipples. I felt his hard, rippled abs. I didn't really get to see them, so I was just waiting for when I got to get farther with him.

I pulled off his shirt and started kissing his nipples. He pulled off my shirt and his cold hands felt my abs. Well, they weren't as cold as yours, of course. I kissed down his body, down the line between his abs, and then started unbuttoning his jeans…

Why haven't you stopped me yet? Isn't this grossing you out? You're amazing Jacob is about to suck someone else's cock, and you're just listening to it? This is sexy to you? Fine, I'll continue.

I took off his jeans and finally his underwear to the thing I had been wanting for weeks. And it was huge, although not as big as yours, but it was amazing. It was perfectly sized and hefty. The head was large and his shaft was long. It was really hard and at the time I thought it was amazing. I have to say; as soon as I saw yours again I forgot why I liked his so much. Although his was nice.

I grabbed it and started pumping. It felt so nice. For some reason I just love the feel of a penis. They're so smooth yet hard, but tender at the same time. His was real nice though…Edward, are you getting hard from this story? Well keep it to yourself. I'm not doing anything for you now. Let's wait until later.

Anyway, I continued to go up and down as I started to kiss him. He started touching me and I started touching him. It was just really good. I was so glad to be doing this even though I doubted I'd be getting anything back in return. Oh well.

Lucas started to moan as I got faster. My mouth started to water as I dreamed of putting him in my mouth. Although I didn't want to go too quickly, I wanted this to last as long as he could. I could feel his erection get harder as he became more aroused and closer to the finish line.

Finally, I gave both of us what we wanted. My face slowly slid down his body and went to his cock. I licked the slit at the top of his dick and he moaned. I slid his head down into my mouth and sucked ardently. I took it out and licked slowly down to his balls. I lapped them with my tongue and he winced. I licked back up to his head. I put it back into my mouth and started sucking harder and harder. It tasted amazing. Well, you know how it tastes like, so I don't really have to explain. I stuck my tongue out of my mouth as I sucked so that I could place him deeper into my mouth. I went farther and farther in, my tongue sliding against him as I went. I made an almost vacuum-like suction with my mouth I was sucking so hard. He just kept moaning and groaning. He pushed himself farther into me and I enjoyed it so much. I just went up and down, up and down. It was so amazing. With my right hand, I jerked him while I sucked. He just seemed to enjoy it even more. With my left hand, I cupped his balls and played around with them. It was just so amazing.

He started to tighten up again and he pushed far into me and arched his back. I could tell he was almost there. My pants were so tight at this moment.

But then he whispered, "I'm not ready." I quickly pulled him out of my mouth and just lightly rubbed. "How did you get so good?"

"From Edward," I answered.

"Oh, OK, you can go back to it."

"With pleasure." I grabbed his cock and started to suck again. I sucked really hard and rolled my tongue around him. He squealed. We began doing the dance again for another ten minutes, me doing fun moves on him.

He whispered again, "I'm ready." I started going quickly. I grabbed his cock and his balls as I sucked fervently. My head bobbed up as quickly as I could go while always going as deep as possible and still being as tight as possible on him. He arched his back again. He moaned really loudly. His muscles tensed. Both of our sweat mixed together and his skin stuck to mine. His breathing quickened and he grabbed my hair. For some reason that made it so much better.

Suddenly, it happened. His breathing hitched as it got as far in as possible. I made him ride it out as he came. My head still bobbed up and down as his sweet come spewed into my mouth. He just screamed and his grip on my hair got stronger. There was so much of it and I loved it.

He stopped coming. I grabbed at the base of his cock, and squeezed all the way to the top to get the last drops still stuck inside of him. "God, I loved that. I love you."

My heart skipped a beat when he said that. He loved me. "I love you too," I answered. We both got dressed and quickly exited the car. I went to the bathroom, though, to finish myself off.

…

Edward, get your hands out of your pants!

**How was it? Be brutal. I know it was über gay and I'm sorry for that. I just realized that sometimes blowjobs from this perspective aren't always that hot. Oh well, I liked it. Please review and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **

**I REALLY want to talk about what it's like to be in a relationship. I just saw Nick & Norah (which everyone needs to go see) which made me want to be cutesy. Make people feel good. Make it seem like you're listening to McFly. And then, of course, since it's me, shit all over it. Oh yes. There will be depressing drama. But first ADORABLENESS!! **

**So if you want all of that, then you just gotta review. **

**And sorry I'm not going to be giving as much to you guys as quickly as possible. I'm still trying to get used to my stupid AP classes, so bear in mind.**

**HAPPY COMING OUT DAY!! IT'S ON SATURDAY, OCTOBER 11!!**

**You know what would make me REALLY happy?**

**I want you to all tell me a secret.**

**Let me be your therapist.**

**I won't tell anyone.**

**I don't know you. I'm a secret. Who would I tell? I promise.**

**So come on. On Saturday, October 11, 2008, tell me your secret. It will be our little artistic project. I like it a lot. I just want you to get it off of your chest. **

**I will do it now. Here is my secret. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not straight. I'm not gay though. It's confusing. I like both and neither at the same time. **

**So I told you my secret. Tell me yours. I won't tell a soul.**

**AND REVIEW!!**

**BTW thanks for reading this entire thing, if you did.**


End file.
